


Valentine for Greg

by janto321 (FaceofMer)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Domestic, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - M/M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 17:00:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17853584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaceofMer/pseuds/janto321
Summary: Sherlock and John come over to make Greg's Valentine's day special





	Valentine for Greg

**Author's Note:**

  * For [beminevalentines](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beminevalentines/gifts).



Greg woke to the sound of his front door opening. Grumbling, he threw back the covers and put his feet on the floor, hearing John and Sherlock talking quietly. Rubbing his eyes he glanced at the clock and noticed it was 6 pm. That nap had gone longer than intended.

By the time he pulled on a robe and made it out to the kitchen, Sherlock was bustling around the kitchen while John leaned against the door frame and watched. He looked up as Greg appeared and walked over, leaning up to kiss him.

Greg kissed him back. “What’s this all about, then?”

“It’s Valentine’s day,” said Sherlock, muffled as his head was in a cabinet. 

“Plus we know you’ve been working hard on that last case. Figured you could use a good meal and some company.”

“The state of your spice cabinet is appalling,” said Sherlock, pulling out a few bottles and going back to the stove.

John chuckled and took Greg’s hand, pulling him over to the sofa. “Probably best to leave him to it. How are you doing?”

“Well, better, now.” Greg pulled John down into his lap and kissed him soundly.

John smiled against his lips. “Dessert before dinner? You don’t want to spoil your appetite.” 

“I’ll save room,” murmured Greg, kissing him again.

Sherlock put something down rather heavily.

John smiled and pulled back, reaching for the remote. “Let’s just wait,” he said, settling into Greg’s arms as they flipped through the channels.

Sherlock appeared a few minutes later with plates for Greg and John. John followed him back into the kitchen to make sure he got himself a plate and returned with the wine and glasses, Sherlock trailing in his wake.

They settled in to eat, half watching some romantic comedy, quietly enjoying each other’s company.

When they finished, John collected the plates and took them into the kitchen, leaving Sherlock with Greg. Sherlock curled up against his side like a cat. Greg smiled and ran fingers through his hair. “Thank you, that was delicious.”

Sherlock mumbled something and tucked himself a little tighter. Greg put an arm around him and listened to John doing the dishes, knowing he would refuse help.

He’d just started to doze off again when John returned, stirring him with a kiss.

Sherlock raised his head and John gave him a kiss as well.

Greg ran his finger through Sherlock and John’s hair at the same time. “Should we go to bed?”

“Now we can have dessert,” said John, kissing Greg again with a little more heat.

Sherlock grumbled again, getting up and pulling Greg to his feet. They made their way to the bedroom, shedding clothes on the way and landing together on the bed.

Greg groaned against John’s lips as Sherlock slid down to his thighs. “Let us take care of you,” murmured John. “You do so much for us.” He stroked Greg’s cheek. Greg looked up into his eyes, only to close them as Sherlock swallowed around his cock.

John kissed him, continuing to touch him and sip kisses as Sherlock bobbed his head. It was almost too much, Sherlock’s greedy mouth contrasting with John’s tender kisses. One of Greg’s hands landed in Sherlock’s hair. He relaxed, trusting, moaning softly against John’s lips.

Sherlock pulled off and Greg opened his eyes to look down at him. The younger man’s eyes were full of lust and desire as he slowly gave his own cock a stroke.

“Do you want to take Sherlock?” asked John softly.

Greg nodded. Sherlock smirked and reached back, pulling a plug free and dropping it on the bed as he moved up.

“Knew I’d say yes, didn’t you?” said Greg.

“Obviously,” said Sherlock, setting over Greg’s hips, eagerly guiding him inside.

Greg groaned and stroked his thighs. “You want it so bad, Sherlock.”

Sherlock placed a hand on his chest, making Greg look up at him. “You have always known what I needed,” said Sherlock quietly. Greg blinked. It was the closest Sherlock had ever come to saying thank you.

Greg rolled them over and thrust hard into Sherlock, kissing him deeply. Sherlock moaned and shivered as he surrendered.

Working a hand between them, Greg, braced his other arm and looked over at John. He was watching the pair of them with hungry eyes, slowly stroking his own cock. “I’ll take you next,” promised Greg, leaning over to kiss him.

John kissed him back, then reached for the lube to open himself. 

Sherlock leaned up to kiss Greg’s throat and steal back his attention. Greg gave his hair a tug and thrust a little harder, shifting his hips until Sherlock arched and cried out. Greg kept driving against that spot, listening to Sherlock’s panting breaths and small cries until he stiffened and came.

“Good,” murmured Greg, breathing heavily and kissing him gently. He pulled out and kissed John again.

“Can I, Sherlock?” John asked.

Sherlock nodded and reached for him. John settled between his thighs, making Sherlock moan again as he wrapped his arms around John’s neck.

Greg smiled and kissed John’s shoulder, grabbing the lube and checking how loose John was before pushing into him, making both men groan underneath him.

“I’m the luckiest man,” he whispered, moving slowly as John adjusted, knowing that every thrust was sending John into Sherlock.

“We’re glad for you,” said John, muffled by Sherlock going in for a kiss.

Greg chuckled softly and moved faster, chasing his own orgasm. His eyes closed as he listened to his lovers, heart aching with care.

He came with a groan, grasping John’s hips as he filled him.

Finally, he pulled out and lay next to them, stealing a kiss from Sherlock as John found his own climax.

John leaned in and kissed one, then the other, laying on Sherlock’s chest. Sherlock sleepily ran fingers through his hair.

Greg smiled. “Thank you,” he said.

“Happy Valentine’s Day,” mumbled John, already falling asleep himself.

Greg got up for a cloth to clean them up, then tucked the blankets over them all. Not the sort of Valentine’s day he’d expected, but one he was grateful for nonetheless.


End file.
